


I mean it this time

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Do Over [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ian visits Mickey in jail, M/M, Umm what else? Fuck it just read and i hope u enjoy, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Mickey's birthday recently. An year into Mickey's sentence Ian begins to re-think things.<br/>Question is, will Mickey give him the time of day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I mean it this time

Year two into Mickey's sentence and Ian is riding the L headed to see his therapist. Yesterday was Mickey's birthday and his mood has been shit since. Lately he's been wanting to go visit Mickey and beg him to take him back. But after spending the entire day and night thinking about Mickey, he was now positive he wanted Mickey back.  
Ian kept wondering how Mickey was holding up in prison. How did he spend his birthday? Is he doing okay? But if there was one thing Ian wasn't worried about was Mickey holding his own in jail. Mickey could take care of himself so no, he wasn't worried about his ex's physical status. He knew Mickey didn't make friends easily; he wasn't a people person. So he was worried about the emotional aspect and what not. He stared out the window and his mind dived even deeper into the Mickey thought process. And it didn't help matters that he kept thinking about how they had spent Mickey's last birthday. 

It had been a couple of days after the very first public kiss Mickey ever gave him at the Fairytail. It was one of the best nights of his life since Mickey had just began to be generous with his affection. Ian had been drowning in a beautiful ocean of love,love, love and so much mind blowing sex. The feelings that memory brought back were overwhelming.  
Now he was drowning in guilt for only having visited Mickey twice since he went in, not to mention he got paid on one of those. By the ex-wife that completely forgot about the father of his baby. Then there was Mandy who wasn't around so she wasn't visiting him. And if he remembered correctly from both times Mickey had been to juvie, the brothers don't visit each other unless... Ian had no idea unless what. But the bottom line was, Mickey was in prison because of him, and as far as he knew no one was even visiting him. Ian felt the tears come on and he sniffed, clearing his throat. 

Ian went and left therapy with even more determination. Mickey had been, still was the love of his life and he had been terrible. But atleast step one was done; Ditch Caleb. Who had he been kidding? He had no idea what that was but he was not ready to be in a relationship. Not unless it involved Mickey. They balanced each other too well to let it go to waste. 

So yes, Ian came to a resolution, he was going to see Mickey tomorrow. He just hoped he was still on the visitor's list. And more importantly, that Mickey still wanted to see him. 

* * *  
Day One.  
* * *

Mickey didn't see him.

* * *  
Day Two.  
* * * 

Mickey still refused to see him but Ian was nothing if not persistent. 

* * *  
Day Four.  
* * *

Mickey refused to see him.

* * *  
Six Days Later.  
* * *

Ian sat on the other side of the glass and watched as the other inmates talked with their visitors. He moved closer to the glass to peak in but it seemed like no other inmate was coming out. Mickey was not coming out. Mickey DID NOT want to see him.  
Ian sapposed he deserved this cold shoulder but it didn't mean his heart wasn't breaking every single time Mickey refused to see him.

* * *  
Five Days Later.  
* * *

Ian still visited everyday. Ian still sat by himself till the twenty minutes were over and he still never gave up. He had given up on Mickey for long enough, he'd be damned if he gave up again. 

* * *  
Two Weeks One Day Since He Started Visiting.  
* * *

Ian sat down and lay on his arm making imaginary drawings on the glass. He was used to this by now. He looked at the time; 5 minutes. 15 more minutes before he got dissapointed and came back again tomorrow.  
Just then he heard the door buzz and he couldn't believe it. Mickey! Mickey had finally agreed to see him! Fuck, his heart wouldn't slow down no matter how much he tried. 

"Thank you for coming to see me Mick." Ian addressed his ex as soon as he picked up the phone.

Mickey looked back at him unimpressed. "Don' fucking call me that " he snapped.

Ian nodded too fast just wanting to please the brunette on the other side and redeem himself. "It's so good to see you." he breathed out.

"Yeah well," Mickey thumbed his nose and looked past him. "you've been here for two consecutive weeks now. Figured you had something important to say to be that fucking dedicated." 

Ian looked at Mickey. "Not really, i just want to apologise."

Mickey glared at him sharply. "For which part?"

"All of it." Mickey scoffed and went back to looking past him. "I miss you Mickey."

Mickey hanged up without warning and left Ian hanging still holding the phone to his ear. "Atleast he came." he muttered to himself and got up. 

* * *  
Day Sixteen.  
* * *

Ian didn't visit Mickey because his mood stablelisers had stopped working so he had to get them changed. 

* * *  
Day Seventeen and Eighteen.  
* * *

He needed time for the new dose to adjust so he didn't go to the prison those days either. 

* * *  
Day twenty.  
* * *

First thing after breakfast Ian rushed to the prison. Mickey came in after 10 minutes.

"Thought you'd fucked off." The still gorgeous man on the other side said in greeting.

"My meds stopped working." Ian thought he saw Mickey's anger dissipate for a second. But then the angry look was back on. "But i'm fine now."

"The fuck you want Ian?" Mickey asked and Ian could see he genuinely wanted to know. 

"I feel like..." Ian started. "You and i have come a long way, been through so much..."

"You got a fucking point?" Mickey sniffed and interupted impatiently.

"I want to be your friend." 

"Time's up convicts!"

* * *  
Day Twenty Nine.  
* * *

Ian could tell it was going to be a while before Mickey even thought about forgiving him, but he kept visiting and Mickey kept showing up so Ian counted that as progress. Today's end goal was to atleast get a smile out of Mickey. So as soon as Mickey sat down and picked up the phone, Ian gave him his usual smile that Mickey never receiprocated. 

"What's got you so fucking chipper?" 

"I was just thinking of this couple today at work." 

"Yeah?" 

Ian smiled harder. Two weeks ago Mickey wouldn't have cared enough to ask. "So get this," Ian shifted forward excited to share the story with his now friend -which Mickey still wouldn't confirm if they were- that he wished would be his boyfriend again. "this guy is getting a blow job from his girlfriend and his dick gets stuck in her throat."

Mickey looked at him doubtfully. "Get out of here with that bullshit." 

"Hand to God Mick." he lifted his right hand that wasn't holding the phone. (Mickey got tired of repremanding him on the use of the nick name) "They had to stay like that till we got there." 

Mickey smiled but quickly covered it up with a cough. Ian celebrated internally. "So what did you do when you got there?"

"We just kept her talking."

"How is she gonna talk with her mouth fucking full man?" this time Mickey downright chuckled and Ian almost jumped out of his chair with excitement. 

"That's the fucking point." he laughed too. "We needed to relax her throat."

Mickey shook his head like he still couldn't believe it. "Still don get why his dick got caught in her throat."

Ian decided to take a chance with his reply "Guess she didn't have a great gag reflex like someone else i know." 

"Time's up."

* * *  
Two Months Later.  
* * * 

After the day Mickey not only gave him a smile but a laugh too, everything just clicked into place after that. Ian soon discovered Mickey did not want Ian apologising. Like at all, anytime he tried to say he was sorry for hurting and deserting Mickey and the other million things he'd done, Mickey would close in on himself. Go back to behaving like he did the first few weeks. So Ian had taken to just trying to make it up to Mickey. It would take a while but he would get there.  
Mickey was the only man he wanted in his life so he would do whatever he had to, to earn back his trust. Even if it killed him.

He sat down and watched as Mickey sat across from him and picked up the phone. He looked like he was in a really good mood.

"What's up Gallagher?"

Yep, definitely a good mood. "I'm always better when you're around Mickey."

He watched mesmerised as Mickey's cheeks turned pink. "Whatever." 

"You doing good in there?"

Mickey had been reluctant to let Ian back into his life. That's why he had refused to see him the first few days. But the fucker was persistent. Slowly but surely he had warmed his way back into Mickey's heart. Though if he was being honest with himself Ian never really left. He would never tell Gallagher this but he cherished this daily visits. It had taken a while but Mickey could tell the red head was serious about wanting him back.  
His days this days were somehow brighter, and fucking sunnier. Ian was unknowingly making his stay at this shit hole better and easier. So yes, he was in a good mood today. 

"Sure, as well as a person can in this shithole."

"Would give anything to touch you right now." Ian stated solemnly. That statement gave Mickey dejavù. 'Take your hand off the glass' "Wouldn't it be great if men got conjugal rights from other men?" Mickey blinked back at Ian. "I want you to know something Mick." 

Mickey looked at Ian's puppy dog eyes and his sweet honest face and swallowed nervously.  
"What's that?"

"I'm gonna wait for you." Ian confessed. "I mean it this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Incase you've never watched the movie, the blow job story was a scene from 'The Sweetest Thing' by Cameron Diaz, Christina Applegate and Salma something. Only in the movie they made her sing to relax her throat.
> 
> :)))
> 
>  
> 
> Asante sana for reading.  
> Kudos n comments very welcome...


End file.
